28 Days Later
| running time = 113 min. | country = UK | language = English | budget = £5,000,000 (UK); $8,000,000 (US) | gross revenue = £6,140,420 (UK); $45,063,889 (US); $82,719,885 (total) | preceded by = — | followed by = 28 Weeks Later (2007) }} 28 Days Later is a 2002 British horror film directed by Danny Boyle. It was released theatrically in the UK on November 1st, 2002 and in the United States on January, 2003 where it premiered at the Sundance Film Festival. Filmed entirely on digital video, the film depicts a post-apocalyptic setting in which England is virtually destroyed following the effects of a virus that turns humans into violent, blood-crazed maniacs. A man named Jim awakens in a London hospital after having been in a coma, only to discover that the world he once knew is now gone. Searching the city, he eventually comes upon other survivors who embark upon a journey to Manchester, where they hope to find a military instillation free of contamination and the zombie-like presence of the infected. Cast Plot Notes & Trivia * 28 Days Later is sometimes misconstrued as a zombie movie when in fact the infected are living, breathing human beings who bear moderate behavioral and physical characteristics common to classic film zombies. * Fox Atomic Comics, in association with HarperCollins, published a 28 Days Later: The Aftermath graphic novel. The setting of the graphic novel took place following the events of 28 Days Later, but was set prior to 28 Weeks Later. A subsequent 28 Days Later comic book limited series began publication in 2009 by Fox Atomic Comics and Boom! Studios. Characters In alphabetical order ; Corporal Mitchell: Corporal Mitchell was the second-in-command under Major Henry West following the demise of Sergeant Farrell. A loathsome man, it was his intent to allow those under him to rape Selena and Hannah, who had come to them looking for help. When Jim fought to protect them, Mitchell took Jim out into the woods with the intent of torturing and perhaps even killing him. Jim escaped and later caught up with Mitchell back at the compound whereupon he killed him by pressing his thumbs into Mitchell's eyes. ; Frank: Frank was a taxicab driver and the father of Hannah. They lived in a high-rise apartment in London. He safeguarded his home by wearing protective armor and a face mask. Frank befriended Jim and Selena and realized that he needed their help. He relied upon them to look after Hannah should something happen to him. They decided to take Frank's cab to Manchester in the hopes of finding a military base that might possess a cure for the infection. En route however, Frank was infected and gunned down by military soldiers. ; Hannah: Hannah was the daughter of Frank. After her father was killed as a result of infection, Hannah became the ward of Jim and Selena. They were taken in by a military squad whom they believed was going to offer them sanctuary. Major Henry West had promised his men "women" and it was their intent to rape Selena and Hannah. Selena gave Hannah some pills so that when it happens, "she wouldn't care". Fortunately, Jim managed to rescue them before any action could take place and the three managed to escape the compound. Hannah remained with Jim and Selena and they lived in a small country cottage where they persisted in making contact with the outside world. ; Henry West: Henry West was a major in the British army and the O.C. of the military contingent quartered at a secure compound in Manchester. West was responsible for broadcasting a radio message indicating that they possessed the answer to the virus. As it was however, his men and he had very little information. West offered sanctuary to Jim, Selena and Hannah, but also promised his men that they could avail themselves of the women. West was killed when an infected soldier named Mailer was let loose on the compound and attacked him. ; Jim: Jim was a bicycle courier who was involved in an accident and was in a coma during the onset of the virus outbreak. When he awakened, nearly all of London had been laid waste by the infected. Jim found two survivors, Selena and Mark, who helped him to stay alive. After Mark fell to the infection, Selena and he befriended a father and daughter named Frank and Hannah. They traveled together to Manchester in the hopes of finding a military base that held the answer to the virus. Frank was infected and subsequently killed during the journey. When the soldiers at the compound turned against them, Jim fought to protect Selena and Hannah, killing at least two soldiers in the process. The three were able to escape and eke out a new life for themselves. ; Jim's father: Seen only in a dream sequence, Jim's father was killed during the initial "rage" outbreak. ; Jim's mother: Seen only in a dream sequence, Jim's mother was killed during the initial "rage" outbreak. ; Mark: Mark was a survivor who had partnered himself up with Selena. Together, they discovered Jim and took him under their care. Mark became an infected during an attack and Selena was forced to kill him with a machete. ; Private Bedford: Private Bedford was a member of the British Army under the command of Major Henry West. He was killed by Private Mailer who had been infected with the "rage" virus. ; Private Bell: Private Bell was a member of the British Army under the command of Major Henry West. He was killed by Private Mailer who had been infected with the "rage" virus. ; Private Clifton: Private Clifton was a member of the British Army under the command of Major Henry West. He was killed by Private Mailer who had been infected with the "rage" virus. ; Private Davis: Private Davis was a member of the British Army under the command of Major Henry West. He was killed by Private Mailer who had been infected with the "rage" virus. ; Private Jones: Private Jones was one of Major West's men. He was present at the compound when Corporal Mitchell and the others were preparing to rape Selena and Hannah. Jim killed Private Jones by running him through with a bayonet. ; Private Mailer: Private Mailer was one of Major West's group and was infected with the "rage" virus. West captured him and kept him chained up outside the compound. He wanted to see how long it would take an infected human being to starve to death. Jim set Private Mailer free who then went about attacking the other soldiers. He found Major West in Frank's old taxicab and pulled him out whereupon he killed him. ; Selena: Selena was one of the survivors of the viral outbreak that had decimated London. The experience hardened her as a person and her sole, driving motivation was survival. Everything else was unimportant. Selena befriended another survivor named Mark, but when Mark became infected, she did not hesitate to cut him down. Selena met another survivor named Jim and tried to help him to stay alive. She warned him though, that like Mark, she would not hesitate to kill him at the first sign of infection. Selena and Jim encountered a father and daughter named Frank and Hannah. Jim wanted to help the family, but Selena believed that they would only slow them down. She reluctantly agreed to allow them to accompany her on an expedition to find a military outpost in Manchester. During the journey, Frank was infected and killed. They reached the outpost, but it was not the haven they believed it would be. A team of soldiers under the command of Major Henry West held Selena and the others as prisoners and West offered Selena to his men for sexual gratification. Jim fought back against them and together, they were able to escape the compound. Selena remained with Jim and Hannah and they lived in a small country cottage where they persisted in making contact with the outside world. ; Sergeant Farrell: Sergeant Farrell was one of Major West's men. Unlike the others, he was openly opposed to the treatment of Jim, Selena and Hannah and tried to help them. Farrell was accidentally killed by friendly fire and was succeeded by Corporal Mitchell. See also * 28 Days Later/Gallery External Links * 28 Days Later at AMG * 28 Days Later at IMDB * 28 Days Later at Wikipedia * 28 Days Later at Metacritic * 28 Days Later at Box Office Mojo * 28 Days Later at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:2002 films Category:DNA Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation